


The Alpha to his omega

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy, smutty story about the lives of Alpha Dean and his omega, Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had just reached that age, he guessed. He was tired of being alone. He wanted more out of life than just working, partying and looking for an unattached omega to fuck. He guessed he wanted… a family. A real family with a mate and maybe pups. He could hardly believe it himself but there it was. He finally decided to take steps to make it happen.

Dean had made the appointment at the omega facility a week ago. This is where you came when you were searching for a mate. All the omegas were virgins and waiting to be mated. Dean was incredibly nervous; sweating bullets actually. What if they didn’t have the right one for him? What if they did?

He went up to the front desk and gave his name. An attractive Beta in a lab coat came right out and led him to her office. There was an ass load of paperwork to be filled out. Then Ms. Braydon explained that the chosen omega would be delivered to your home at the beginning of a heat.

“This ensures an immediate bonding between Alpha and omega. You will need to take at least a week off from your job to accommodate this,” she explained. “Plus there is the added benefit if you decide to impregnate your omega during that heat.”

Dean saw no added benefit at all to that, and said so.

“Well,” she niffed, “a pregnant omega is a docile omega.”

 

Dean was outraged at this.

“If I want a docile omega, I’ll decide for myself. I will expect you to deliver my omega on birth control.”

 

She was clearly outraged but agreed.

 

 

Then she took him to view the four omegas they felt were most compatible to Dean. The first room held a mousy-looking female who was addressed as Hannah. Dean was not interested.

The second room held a young man named Kevin. The second Ms. Braedon opened the door Dean was repulsed by the boy’s scent.

On to room number three. The door was opened and the most delicious aroma Dean had ever smelled flowed from the room. It smelled like apple pie, rain and what? New mown grass. It was so alluring Dean almost had to sit down.  Dean stepped inside the room.

There stood the most beautiful omega Dean had ever seen. He had messy black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and the bluest eyes ever to be blue.

“This is Castiel. Castiel, this is Dean Winchester. He is considering you…”

Dean interrupted her. “I want him. I want this one.”

Castiel blushed and looked at the floor. That blush was the single most adorable thing Dean had ever seen in his life.

 

“Well, yes, of course, Mr. Winchester. Let me check.” She shuffled papers and said, “Castiel is due to go into heat in just three days. This will work out well.”

 

Dean walked up to the little omega and sniffed him deeply.

“Soon, baby, soon.”

 

 

Dean had just three short days to prepare. He got the time off work, laid in a supply of bottled water and food. Hell, what did omegas need or want anyway? And an omega in heat? Did they even eat? Fuck, this was complicated.

 

At last, the van pulled into the driveway. Dean walked to the front door and opened it. A man got out, walked around to the passenger’s side and opened the door. He grabbed Castiel by the arm and sort of roughly pulled him out.

“HEY.” Dean started down the driveway but the man was already pulling away. Dean ran up to Castiel and asked him if he was alright.

“Yes, yes Alpha, I am fine. Thank you.” Castiel looked at the ground.

Dean took Castiel inside. “Let’s get your things put away, shall we?”

 

Dean led him to their bedroom and showed Castiel where he could put his clothes and toiletries.  Then he took him to the kitchen and asked if he was hungry. Castiel shook his head no.

 

Dean noticed that Castiel was flushed. He watched as Castiel began to sweat. His hair plastering to his face, Castiel whimpered.

 

Dean thought to himself, ‘it’s about to get real.’ He grabbed Castiel by his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once they were in, Dean began to undress his omega. Castiel looked embarrassed and looked away. Dean put his finger under the omega’s chin and lifted his face.

“Listen, Castiel, there is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. This is a natural thing and it will bond us. I want you to look me in the eye more.’

 

Castiel nodded and allowed Dean to undress him. When Castiel was naked, Dean just had to stand back and admire the beauty of his omega. Castiel was slim, with a beautiful chest and hipbones so sharp they looked like you could cut yourself on them. His little cock was perfect.

Dean was brought back to reality by another whimper.

He laid Castiel on the bed. His senses were being inflamed by the scent of Castiel’s slick, which was running freely now. Dean hurried to take off his clothes and lay next to Castiel.

“Okay, first things first. I want to call you Cas. Is that alright? Castiel is too long for right now>”

Cas nodded.

“Okay, Cas, is this your first heat?”

Cas nodded again.

“We are going to get through this, together.”

 

Dean’s cock was getting rock hard. Cas’ scents were driving him insane. He needed to taste Cas in the worst way. He pushed Cas down on the bed and pulled up his legs. Slick ran freely from Cas hole and Dean put his mouth on it.

Cas gasped and pushed against him. Smiling, Dean licked slick from Cas and it tasted like the best thing he had ever put in his mouth.

Cas wiggled and said, “It hurts, Alpha. I hurt.”

Dean crawled over Cas and said, “I know, baby. I’m gonna help, okay?”

With that, he put Cas’ legs up on his shoulders and shoved his cock into Cas.

Cas’ eyes got huge. “You’re big. So big, Alpha.”

Dean smiled and said, “All the better to fuck you with, baby.”

Dean started out gently, because Cas was virgin, but soon he couldn’t keep that up. He had to go faster and harder just to soothe himself. Cas was gasping and moving under him.

He felt his knot beginning. “Gonna knot you, Cas. Get ready.”

Cas’ eyes opened and looked into his eyes as he simultaneously forced his knot into Cas and pulled Cas onto it. Cas clenched down and they were tied.

“Oh, Alpha, it’s big. Too big. I am too full.” Cas was moaning.

“Not too big, omega. Just right.” Dean flooded Cas with torrents of cum.  He rolled the two of them onto their sides to spoon and wait out the tie. Just the movement made him orgasm again into Cas.

Dean reached around and grabbed Cas’ cock. Cas’ gasped and tried to pull back.

“No, omega, you must let me.” Dean fisted Cas’ little cock and ran his hand up and down the shaft.

Cas was moaning again, but gasped out, “This is not allowed. You should not touch me there.”

 

Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “You are mine, to do with as I will. And I say, it is allowed. I want you to cum for me, Cas. Relax and allow it.”

 

Cas leaned back against him and moved his cock in and out of Dean’s fist. Very soon, he was breathless and shot cum into Dean’s hand. All Dean heard was a tiny, “Oooohhhhh.”

Which pleased Dean very much.

 

When they untied, they slept a little. Soon, though, Dean woke up to Cas wiggling and making soft sounds of distress. Just hearing this made Dean’s cock harden.

“Come here. Baby.” He pulled Cas under him again and shoved his cock into Cas until he was fully seated. Cas seemed more comfortable with it. Dean kissed Cas deeply, and forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas kissed him back.

Dean fucked his omega hard. He wanted this more than he ever dreamed he would. He popped his knot and forced it into Cas who tightened to tie them. Again he shot stream after stream of cum inside his omega.

“Not too big this time, little one?”

Cas smiled at him and said shyly, “Very big. But not too big.”

 

Just the sight of that beautiful face made Dean orgasm again.

Dean made sure they drank plenty of water. He was hoping this heat would be short for a few different reasons. Cas was thin and Dean didn’t want to think about all the calories this was taking. Also, he really didn’t want Cas to get sore. That would put a real damper on things. That was possibly the only acceptable thing about getting your omega pregnant in their first heat, that it would end the heat.

Still, Dean was appalled that Alphas would want to knock their omegas up right out of the gate, and to make them ‘docile’? What a bunch of crap.

Cas fell asleep. Dean pulled him up against his chest as they spooned. He was genuinely surprised at how much he cared for Cas already. He was flirting with the idea of mating Cas already. But he thought he would like to ask Cas what he wanted first. It was possible that Cas was not as head-over-heels with Dean as Dean was with Cas. Although that would seriously upset Dean.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke up a while later, sweaty and uncomfortable. Dean got hard the second he heard his omega whimper or felt him wiggle. He pulled Cas closer to him in the spooning position and pushed his cock into Cas.

This time, Cas pushed back against him. Dean’s heart soared.

“You like, little one? You like me in you?”

 

Cas sighed, “Oh yes, Alpha, I like it very much. It feels… well, wonderful.”

 

Dean fucked Cas more slowly this time, doing his best to control himself. He reached around and fisted Cas cock at the same time. Cas gasped and pushed his cock in and out of Dean’s fist. Soon he came, and that made Dean pop his knot.

He forced it into Cas and Cas clenched to tie them. Cum flooded Cas. To Dean’s amusement, Cas wiggled on his knot and made him cum again.

“You learn fast, Cas.”

Cas actually giggled.

 

Cas said, “May I ask you a question, Alpha?”

Dean told him of course he could.

“When my heat is over, will we still do… this?”

 

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah, we will do this. I intend to fuck you at least once a day, every day, little one.”

Dean just had to ask, “Tell me truthfully, Cas. Do you want to be my mate?”

 

Cas turned as much as he could, being tied with Dean in the spooning position. He looked back at Dean and said very sincerely, “Oh yes. Yes, Alpha, I would very much love to be mated with you.”

Dean vowed to mate Cas the very next time.

 

There was a bit of a lull before the next one hit Cas. They drank water and slept a bit more. Dean could tell Cas was getting tired and he only hoped they were nearing the end.

But when Cas began to wiggle and push against him, he rolled Cas onto his back. He pulled Cas legs in the air and mounted him face to face. Cas closed his eyes and moaned.  Dean began to fuck Cas harder than ever before and Cas’ eyes popped open to look at him.

Dean could hear the roar in his head: MATE. MINE. MATE.

He put his mouth on the place where Cas’ neck became his shoulder and bit. He bit Cas hard, tearing the skin and tasting blood in his mouth.

Cas gasped and said, “Oh yes, Mate. My Mate.”

 

Dean growled, “MINE. You are mine, my mate. You belong to me.”

 

Cas whispered, “Yes. Yours. Only yours. You are my mate and I belong to you.”

 

Dean pounded into Cas as if his very life depended on it. He was rough and he wanted to be. He was claiming Cas as his and he wanted Cas to know what that meant and who he belonged to.

 

Cas took it. He never cried out or asked Dean to slow down. He took every thrust and actually pushed back a few times. Dean was overwhelmed with the mating instinct. His knot grew bigger than it ever had before and when he forced it into Cas, then and only then did Cas cry out.

 

Dean licked the mating mark and said, “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much, baby.”

Cas just smiled at him and wiggled, making him cum again.

Cas was a very fast learner.

 

 

Cas’ heat lasted two more days. They fucked about three times a day at the last. When it was finally over, Cas was exhausted and had lost weight. Dean let him sleep for eight hours, but then woke him up to eat something.

Dean had fixed them both breakfast and he sat with coffee while he watched Cas eat. Cas was picking at his food, so Dean used his best Alpha voice and said, “Eat your food, little one.”

Cas jumped and began to eat.

 

“I have to get you built back up, baby. Food is an important part of that.”

 

Cas put on a bit of pouty face and said, “I should be taking care of you, not the other way around.”

Dean answered, “That’s where you are wrong, Cas. My job in life is to care for you. To make sure all your needs are met, to keep you happy and healthy.”

 

After breakfast, Cas jumped up and cleared away the dishes. As he stood at the sink. Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist.

“How sore are you. Omega?”

 

Cas looked embarrassed and said, “Not sore. Not sore at all.”

 

Dean twirled him around to face him. “That is not the truth. You must always tell me the truth when I ask you something. Now, drop your pants.”

 

Cas blushed furiously but did as he was told. Dean turned him around and bent him over. He touched Cas’ little hole, which was red. Cas sucked in his breath involuntarily.

“See? You are sore and you told me a lie. Next time I will punish you.”

 

Cas eyes got big. “Punish? How?”

 

Dean smiled and said, “I will turn you over my knee and spank you for being bad.”

Cas blushed even redder.

 

Dean left the room for a moment and came back with an ointment he put on Cas’ sore hole.

“That should do the trick.”

 

Dean walked Cas through the rest of the house. He hadn’t exactly gotten a tour when he got there. When they had established where everything was, Dean went to the living room and pulled Cas onto his lap.

“Now, we get to know each other better.”

 

Dean told Cas to ask him anything. Cas looked thoughtful.

Finally, he asked, “Why me? Why did you choose me?”

 

Dean smiled. “That’s easy. First, you smelled better to me than anything I had ever smelled before. Second, you are so beautiful, who could not want you to be theirs?”

 

Cas blushed. “Now ask me.”

 

Dean asked, “how old are you?”

 

Cas answered, “I am sixteen.”

That shocked Dean. “You’re only sixteen? You’re just a baby yourself. What were you doing in there?”

 

Cas looked belligerent. “I’m not a baby. I am a full grown omega and old enough to have a pup.  And I was there because my father sold me to them.”

 

Dean sighed and bit back some annoyance. He had certainly heard of families selling their unwanted omegas. But just sixteen? That was too young to be having a pup.

 

Cas asked Dean, “Do you have any family?”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, a brother. He’s in college.”

 

“What things do you like to do, Cas? For fun I mean.”

 

Cas replied that he enjoyed reading and cooking.

Cas yawned.

Dean took him to the bed and told him to take a nap. Cas was asleep in no time.

 

 

 

Dean heard the toilet flush and that told him Cas was up. He had let the omega sleep most of the day and was currently fixing dinner. Cas wandered into the kitchen looking adorably tousled.

“You shouldn’t have let me sleep so long, Alpha. I wanted to cook for you.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “You can cook for me tomorrow, little one. You needed the rest. Now come here and kiss me.”

Cas walked up and threw his arms around Dean’s neck.  They exchanged a long kiss. Dean felt his cock shift in his jeans, but now was not the time.

“Go set the table for dinner.” Dean gave Cas a playful slap on his ass, and Cas actually squeaked.  Dean’s smile got even bigger.

After they ate, Dean let Cas help clean up. He really wanted to fuck Cas again but was trying to use some self-control. He figured he could wait a couple of hours, for cripe’s sake.

 

They curled up on the couch and watched some TV together. Cas was curled up in Dean’s arm and it just felt so right to Dean. He sighed in satisfaction and put his head on top of Cas’.

After a bit, Cas looked up at him shyly.

“What is it, little one?”

 

Cas asked, “Can we, you know… do _that_ again?”

Dean was blown away. Cas really had a libido to match his? This was… interesting.

But first… “Tell me what you want, Cas. Use a word that I will understand.”

Cas looked at the floor.

“Will you…” and here, he got so quiet that Dean could barely hear him, “fuck me again?”

 

Dean said, “Yeah, I will fuck you again. But Cas, next time you have to ask me straight up, understand? You want to be fucked, you tell me out loud.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

With that, he scooped Cas up in his arms and carried him to the bed. He paused just long enough to pull Cas’ sweats and his T off him. Then Dean stripped. Cas watched his every move. When he was naked, Cas’ eyes went to Dean’s cock.

Cas licked his lips. Dean was already hard and that just made him harder.

“You are so big, Alpha.”

 

“All the better to fuck you, Cas.”

 

Cas was beginning to run slick. Dean pushed Cas’ legs up and apart and licked at it deeply. Cas gasped and wiggled on his face.

Dean told Cas to lie on his stomach. Cas complied immediately. Dean lay on top of him and reached for his cock, guiding it into Cas’ hole.

Cas moaned, “Oh Alpha…”

 

Dean pushed in fully. It felt so wonderful being inside Cas, there were no word for it. Dean had fucked a lot of omegas and some betas in his day, but they were all just toys compared to fucking Cas. Just sex toys. Cas was who he was made for.

Dean pulled back until he was so close to being out and then plunged back in. Cas was making these delightful little sounds and everything shrank down to just Dean’s cock in Cas’ ass. He forgot where he ended and Cas began, or was it the other way around?

Dean felt his knot begin and he thrust it into Cas. Cas gasped and pushed back, clamping down on it and tying them.

“Oh, Cas, my little omega, my mate, you are amazing.”

 

Cas wiggled and made him cum more.

“Damn Cas, you love to do that, don’t you?”

 

Cas giggled and nodded.

 

Dean told him, “Cas, this is important. I need you to always tell me what you want and what you like. If you don’t like something, I need you to tell me that, too. I like you to make noise when I fuck you. Promise me.”

Cas promised.

Dean wanted to stay awake and just feel what it was like to be tied with Cas, to feel what it was like to be one with his omega. He held Cas to him and kissed down his neck. Cas sighed and leaned against him.

“I love you, Alpha.”

 

Dean thought about it. Yeah, this is what love felt like.

“I love you too, my little omega.”

 

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. He got up, pulled on sleep pants, pissed and headed to the kitchen to see what was up. He found Cas preparing breakfast for him.

He walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist. Nuzzling the back of Cas’ neck, he said, “Morning, beautiful.”

Cas leaned against him and said, “Good morning Alpha.”

Dean got coffee and sat down at the table, watching Cas prepare him a plate.

 

They sat and ate. The food was delicious and Dean told Cas so. Cas just smiled.

When they were just about done, Dean asked Cas when his next heat was due.

“I think in about three weeks, maybe three and a half. Why do you ask, Mate?

 

Dean replied that he would need to get Cas more birth control before that.

He was horrified to see Cas’ face fall, and tears begin in his eyes. Soon, they were rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Cas, baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Cas suppressed a sob. “You don’t want pups with me. I am not good enough.”

 

Dean jumped up and ran around the table to Cas. He knelt on the floor and took Cas in his arms.

“Oh no, baby, no. It’s not that. I want to have a bunch of pups with you! Just not yet. You are too young, Cas. You are very young. I want us to have time to get to know each other better. I want you to see that there is a whole world out here, and for us to explore it together. I love you, Cas. Don’t ever think you’re not good enough. If anything you are too good for me.”

 

Cas was crying on his shoulder. Dean held him and rubbed circles in the small of his back.

“You have got to let go of those ideas you were taught that an omega is only good for being fucked, for taking care of the house and pushing out pups. Just like you were taught that you were not allowed to cum, I say you are allowed. I make the rules here. And I say you are too young to pup.”

 

Cas gave a ragged sigh against his shoulder. “But I am good enough? And we will have pups? Someday?”

 

Dean laughed and pulled Cas even closer.

“Fuck yes, you are more than good enough, you goofy omega. And yes, we will have pups. When you are older. I promise.”

 

 

They established an easy routine. Dean went to work, Cas took care of the house, read and even started a beautiful garden with Dean’s help. Every day was magical to Dean. He would wake up with his beautiful mate next to him. Cas made his breakfast and then it was off to work.

Every evening he would come home to a wonderful dinner, a quiet evening and then passionate sex. He tied his omega every night and it was glorious.

The weekends were even better.

He usually started the day by fucking his mate. He would wake Cas up, or if Cas woke up first he would always wait until Dean woke up. Then they would play with each other’s bodies until they couldn’t stand it anymore. Dean would take Cas in any number of ways and positions, and they would fuck for as long as they possibly could before Dean’s knot would pop and they would tie.

Their days were spent shopping, working in the garden or even watching movies. But always together, hands intertwined, close to one another.

One cardinal rule: Cas was never to leave home by himself. He must always be with Dean. It was a hard fact of life, but there were Alphas out there who didn’t care if an omega was mated or not. If they caught them alone, they were fair game.

 

One Saturday they were grocery shopping. Dean was checking out some steaks and Cas wandered over into produce. A man came up behind Cas and asked if he could help Cas find anything. Cas turned around and smiled at the man and was just about to say no when Dean charged up. He grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him roughly away from Cas.

“Hey pal, just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The man looked scared, stammered, “Nothing,” and left.

Dean looked murderous. He turned on Cas and said, “What did he say to you?”

 

Cas was a little afraid. He replied, “He just asked me if he could help me find anything. What did I do wrong, Alpha?”

 

Dean took a long, deep breath and said, “Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong, little one. But that man did not want to help you. He wanted to rape you.”

 

Cas’ eyes were huge. “No, surely you were mistaken. Why would he…”

 

Dean looked at Cas with a very serious look. “You are gorgeous, little one. You attract attention wherever you are because you are so beautiful. And I was not close enough by. He thought you were here alone.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean came home from work and Cas was not in the kitchen as usual. No food was cooking. Alarmed, he ran through the house, calling Cas’ name. He found his omega in the bathroom, on the floor, crying and sweating, in a full heat.

 

Dean picked Cas up and rushed him to the bed, pulling off his clothes as he went.

As he hurriedly stripped, he asked, “Cas. Why didn’t you call me?”

 

Cas whimpered, “I thought I could last until you got home. I… I didn’t want to bother you. Oh Alpha I hurt…”

 

“Dammit Cas. You should have called.”

 

The aroma of Cas’ slick was enough to make Dean hard. He pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and shoved his cock roughly into Cas.

Cas moaned, “Oh yes, it’s good…”

 

Dean pulled his cock all the way out of Cas and then back in, loving the sight of Cas’ hole opening and allowing him in. He was irritated with Cas, but that would be dealt with as soon as he had cared for him. And right now, this is what Cas needed.

 

Cas was getting much better at talking during sex.

“Oh yes, Alpha, yes, you are so big in me. It’s so good…. Oh good…”

Dean just closed his eyes ad concentrated on Cas’ voice and the feeling of fucking him.

 

When they were tied, Dean said to Cas, “You have made me angry, mate.”

 

Cas stiffened in his arms and said, “How?’

 

Dean replied, “You don’t take care of yourself. You should have called me the second you felt yourself going into heat. I have to keep making up rules for you, when you should know better. You have great value to me and I need you to take better care with yourself.”

 

Cas said, “Yes, Alpha.” In a tiny voice.

 

“Cas you have got to realize that you are of the greatest value to me. I need you, I love you and I want to be the best fucking Alpha it is possible to be for you. But you have got to take care of yourself, for _me_. Do you understand? I want you happy, healthy, vocal… I want you to tell me what you need and when you need it. Don’t force me to make another damn rule.”

 

Cas sighed and said, “I understand, Mate. I understand _Dean_.”

 

That was the first time Cas had ever called him by name.

 

Once they had gotten through that heat, Dean began to calculate how long it would be until his rut. He normally went into rut twice a year, and it had been awhile since his last. He was shocked when he checked the calendar to see that it would begin in just a month’s time.

He went to Cas and told him. “We need to get you built up again, put on some damn weight. You are so little. My ruts are intense and I need you at your best.”

Cas agreed to eat more and take vitamins.

Cas had made strides in being more vocal as well. One night he had actually asked Dean to fuck him. Dean was thrilled. He took Cas into the bed. But he decided to try something before he actually fucked Cas.

He put his mouth near Cas’ little cock and smiled up at Cas. Cas had a horrified look on his face, but he knew better at this point than to say anything. Dean took Cas’ cock into his mouth and began to suck on him.

 

Cas threw his head back and said something like, “Auughhhh.”

 

Dean ran his tongue around the shaft and moved his mouth up and down Cas’ cock until Cas was squirming and thrusting into Dean’s mouth. Dean used one hand and played with Cas’ balls and Cas shot cum right down his throat. Dean sucked down every drop.

Then he mounted Cas and shoved into him. Cas was covered with a sheen of sweat and his pupils were blown. Dean loved seeing Cas like this. Completely taken apart by Dean. He concentrated on taking his pleasure using his omega.

 

 

Time for his rut arrived. He felt he had prepared Cas as best he could. Cas promised to tell him if he hurt Cas too much. That was his biggest worry. They had plenty of water near the bed. Cas was naked, waiting for him. He was in the bathroom.

He could feel himself heating up from the inside out. His cock was huge and running pre cum. His balls felt heavy and full… too full. He took a deep breath and went to the bed.

Seeing Cas laying there inflamed him. He growled and grabbed his omega, pushing his legs up and shoving into him until he bottomed out. Cas had slick so it wasn’t too bad, but Cas still grunted. Dean knew his cock was huge during this time.

He fucked Cas roughly, fast and hard. Cas kept up, and soon, Dean felt his knot rise. He growled louder and rammed it into Cas. Cas clenched and they tied. He shot flood after flood of hot cum into his omega. When he moved them to spoon, it set off another torrent of cum. He was panting and sweating.

 

Cas asked, “Are you alright, Alpha?”

 

Dean smiled, “Yes, little one. Are you?”

 

“Yes. But it is going to get rougher, isn’t it?”

 

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I’m afraid it will. Remember you promised to tell me if I hurt you too much.”

 

“I remember, Alpha.”

 

Each round became more intense. Dean trapped Cas’ hands above his head with one of Dean’s and rammed into Cas. Cas began to whimper.

“You are hurting me, Alpha. Please, it hurts.”

 

Dean was horrified. He immediately slowed and then stopped. He was fully seated in Cas but the thought that he had allowed himself to lose control that badly made him stop.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I will control myself, I promise.”

He tried to finish as gently as he could. He still knew he was being rough but at least it was not as bad as before. They tied and Dean just held Cas to him.

“Oh Cas I’m sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you.”

Cas soothed him. “I know, Alpha, I know. It’s alright. I am alright.”

Dean managed to finish his rut without losing control again.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed. Cas celebrated his seventeenth birthday and they were blissfully happy together. Just one thing would have made Cas happier, so he decided to broach the subject with Dean again, because he had a heat coming up.

 

“Um, Alpha? I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Dean looked up from the book he was reading. “Okay.”

Cas looked at the floor, which told Dean it was a delicate subject for Cas.

 

“I want to have a pup. I will be eighteen before it is born and that is old enough. When can I have a pup with you?”

 

Dean took a deep breath. He had kind of been expecting this to come up. He knew how much Cas wanted a pup. And if Dean’s excuse was that Cas was too young, well, that was pretty much moot now. He just had to ask himself if he was ready. Having a pup would mean sharing Cas with another being.

On the other hand, he envisioned Cas sitting nursing his pup. The thought almost made Dean cry.

He walked over to Cas, put his arms around him and said, “Yes, my sweet little omega, we can have a pup.”

Cas squealed with delight.

 

Cas’ heat hit hard. One moment he was fine and it seemed like the very next moment Cas was sweating and whimpering. Dean licked his slick and listened to his sweet omega moan.

“Need you, Alpha. Need you so bad.”

Dean lay Cas back, and put Cas’ legs over his shoulders. He wanted to make this work. It meant so much to Cas. Dean ran his cock along Cas’ ass crack and Cas moaned even louder. “Please, please Alpha…”

Dean thrust in and didn’t stop until he bottomed out in Cas. Cas rocked back on him and he began to push and pull, filling his omega and then pulling back, over and over until his brain was only push and pull.

When his knot began to swell, Cas moaned, “Tie me. Knot me Alpha. Breed me, please.”

Dean whispered, “Yes, omega. My sweet mate, take my knot.”

They tied and Cas sighed with satisfaction as Dean shot load after load of cum into Cas. When it stopped, Cas wiggled to start another torrent flooding him.

“So good. So good, Alpha.”

Cas managed to keep them tied longer than they ever had been before. By wiggling, tightening and releasing on his cock, and wiggling more, Dean came so many times he felt light-headed. He could actually feel Cas’ belly pooched out just a little because he was so full of Dean’s cum.

Dean was finally forced to say, “Stop. Baby, stop. Give me a break.”

Cas giggled.

 

Three weeks later, Dean found Cas throwing up when he got up in the morning. He held Cas’ head and wiped his face with a cool cloth.

“Time to go to the doctor.”

The doctor confirmed that Cas was pregnant. Cas was so thrilled he couldn’t even speak. He was given vitamins, a pill to take to help with the nausea and they were told that they could continue sex as usual.

Dean just hugged Cas to him and said, “We did it, baby. We’re gonna have a pup.”

 

Dean was driving Cas nuts, and he knew he was but he couldn’t help himself. He insisted that Cas take a nap every day, or at least rest. He wanted to hire a housekeeper but Cas absolutely wouldn’t have it. It was one time Cas really put his foot down about something. But Dean would not allow Cas to do anything that involved lifting, so he helped with the laundry on the weekends.

Dean even tried to be more gentle during sex, but that upset Cas way too much. Cas reminded him that the doctor said they could continue as they always had, and to Cas, that meant sort of rough. It was how both of them liked it and Cas was not about to give that up.

Dean grumbled, “Wow, you sure got bossy since you got pregnant.”

 

Cas just laughed and reminded Dean that he made Cas promise to say what he liked and what he wanted. Dean had to admit Cas was right about that.

And so Dean continued to take Cas hard and fast and messy. It was so damn good. Dean would regularly fist Cas’ cock and make Cas cum in his hand. He even still sucked on Cas’ cock occasionally, although that still made Cas a little uncomfortable, he still did it because he loved to do it.

 

Cas’ baby bump grew. It was time to go for the three-month ultrasound to make sure everything was progressing well, and to possibly find out what sex the pup was. Dean sat next to Cas and held his hand. The screen showed a perfect little pup. Tears were streaming down Cas’ face. Dean squeezed his hand.

The ultrasound tech said, “Do you want to know what sex your pup is?”

“Yes They said in unison.

“You are having a boy.”

A son. Dean was going to have a son. He just couldn’t believe it. Cas was giving him a son.

 

Cas just got bigger and bigger. He was tired, his feet hurt and his ankles swelled up. He felt like he had to pee all the time. His back ached. Finally, he agreed to the housekeeper that Dean had been suggesting for months. Dean knew it made Cas sad to relinquish household duties but Dean just reminded Cas that he was busy growing a pup and that had to be his top priority.

 

They still had sex every night but even that had changed. Dean fucked Cas spooning most of the time, and he just had to be more gentle. Cas sighed a lot but admitted he was just not up for much more than that. They still knotted every night and that was still as wonderful as ever.

 

They worked together on the nursery. It was all yellows and blues and greens. There were wonderful posters on the walls and a comfy rocking chair for Cas to sit in when he nursed their son. The crib was big and wooden and wonderful. The room was perfect.

 

They decided to name their son Gabriel.

Cas’ milk came in and Dean loved to taste it. He would suckle Cas when they were having foreplay and it made Cas wiggle and squeal. The time grew close.

The last doctor’s visit revealed that the pup could come any day now. Cas’ birthing channel was opening and preparing for the birth. They were told not to have sex any more, which really upset Cas but again, Dean reminded him that his only job was the pup.

 

Then, in the middle of the night, Cas woke Dean up.

“It’s time, Alpha.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean rushed Cas to the hospital. They were set up in a birthing room. Cas had his feet up in stirrups o the doctor could examine him. They were told it would be any time now.

Cas was in pain, and that just killed Dean. He let Cas squeeze his hand until Cas’ nails dug into his palm and made it bleed. Then it came time to push.

Cas pushed with supreme effort, over and over again. He was drenched in sweat and looked so pale, Dean was worried.

But then, Dean saw a tiny head. One more push and the pup came out into the doctor’s waiting hands. Dean kissed Cas deeply and said, “It’s our pup.”

The pup was cleaned up and checked and then was handed to Dean. Dean looked down into that tiny, perfect face and just sobbed. He carried Gabriel to Cas and laid the pup on Cas. Cas was crying too.

“He’s so perfect. He is just so beautiful and perfect,” was all Dean could say.

 

The first time Cas nursed Gabriel made Dean cry, too.

“Fuck, I’m getting to be worse than an old lady.”

But seeing his son, nursing at the breast of his omega mate was just overwhelming.

 

At home, the housekeeper took over all the household duties, leaving Cas to care for Gabriel. Dean would come home from work and head straight to the nursery, usually in time to see Cas put Gabe to his breast. Gabe would latch on so hard, he was strong and loved to eat. Dean would sit on the floor at Cas’ feet and watch. They would talk about their days.

The only problem was sex. They had been cleared to tie again, but Cas was concerned that Gabe would wake up and need to be fed or changed while they were tied and Cas couldn’t go to him. They mastered the technique of squeezing Dean’s cock just beyond the knot to simulate being tied so that he could cum but it was far from satisfactory.

Both Cas and Dean were very frustrated. Cas was getting positively grumpy.

“Need your knot, Alpha,” Cas whined in bed.

Then one night. Cas said he had an idea. He went to the nursery and brought Gabe into their bed.

Dean looked questioningly at him, but Cas said, “He will not remember anything, even if he wakes up while we fuck. This way, we can tie because he is here if he needs me.

Dean saw the logic. They had amazing sex and when Dean’s knot swelled, he forced into Cas with a satisfied sigh. Cas clenched and they were at last tied. Cas moaned at how good it was.

So, Gabe came to their bed every night. One night Gabe did wake while they were tied, but Cas just offered him a nipple. He latched on, nursed and went right back to sleep.

Eventually, Gabe began to sleep through the night.

Dean still loved to fuck Cas every night. They would head to bed as early as possible, to allow themselves plenty of time for their coupling. Dean loved to drag out their foreplay, much longer than necessary, mostly to drive Cas wild. He would often jack Cas to orgasm first, or sometimes suck on Cas’ cock, although Cas still thought this was scandalous.

He would mount Cas and fuck in and out of his little omega until they were both wild with passion and need. He had started to let his knot get huge before he forced it into Cas, loving the gasp and moan that it wrenched out of Cas.  Then they would go to sleep tied most nights.

But always, the last things said every day were, “I love you, little one” and “I love you, Alpha.”

 

Gabe’s first birthday was approaching. He had begun to toddle around on fat little legs. Cas would not go into heat again until Gabe was totally weaned from the breast, and Dean was slow to allow this. He loved being able to fuck his omega without heats. But he realized he couldn’t keep Gabe at the breast forever.

To compound matters, Cas was talking about having another pup. Dean really wasn’t ready. He explained carefully what his reasons were and Cas, thankfully, understood. But Cas made it plain that eventually, he wanted to have another pup, and Dean agreed.

 

They were warned that the first heat after weaning a pup was often rough. It lasted longer than usual and was very intense. To prepare, Dean hired a temporary nanny to take care of Gabe while Cas was in heat. He took two weeks off from work, to have time both before and after the heat. He tried to think of everything.

It hit fast though, and hard. It seemed like one minute Cas was fine and the very next, he was crying and saying how much it hurt. Sweat poured off him and he was begging Dean to knot him.

 

Dean thankfully was hard quickly because of Cas’ scent and all the slick he was producing. Dean put Cas flat on his stomach and plunged into him. He fucked Cas hard and listened to his omega moan and beg for his knot.

“I’ve got you, baby. Just hold on.”

Cas sighed and pushed back against him when they tied. Spooning, he just kept telling Cas how much he loved him.

The heat was exhausting but thankfully only lasted three days. They got very little sleep and it hurt Dean to see how miserable Cas was. He just prayed that things leveled out after this one. Cas’ hole was raw and even his cock was sore when it was done.

 

The next couple of weeks, it was just all family. Dean played with Gabe every day after work and it was plain that the boy thought his daddy hung the moon. Cas and Dean were blissfully happy.

Until Cas began throwing up. He was unable to keep much of anything down, and Dean rushed him to the doctor.

“I’m afraid, Cas is pregnant.”

 

“WHAT?” Dean was beside himself. “How the fuck could this happen. He was on birth control.”

The doctor looked worried. “It happens, rarely but it does. Nothing is 100% foolproof I’m afraid.”

Dean put his face in his hands. Fuck.

 

The mere fact that Cas was pregnant wasn’t all the problem. Even with medication, Cas kept having morning sickness and just generally wasn’t feeling well. Dean was deeply worried. Plus, Cas was getting bigger at an alarming rate. At two months he was already bigger than he was at three months with Gabriel. The doctor decided to do an early ultrasound.

 

“Well, I have some alarming news.” The Doctor sat down next to them in the waiting room. “Cas is expecting twins.”

Twins were extremely rare and always involved complications for the omega.

Dean looked stricken. “What are our options?”

The doctor told them they could always abort.

Cas let out a cry of anguish. “No. No, please, Alpha. Don’t kill my babies. Please, no. I can do this, I know I can.”

Dean just held Cas while he cried.

 

Finally, Dean asked, “If we decide to keep them, what do we have to do?”

 

Cas was on complete bedrest. He was only allowed to go to the bathroom. He was on a lot of vitamins and supplements. His feet were swollen and he was getting huge.

Sex was all but impossible. They could fuck spooning but it was hard on Cas and they weren’t allowed to tie under any circumstances. This was the most upsetting part to Cas. He cried and cried.

Dean just kept telling him it was alright. Cas could suck on the head of his cock even though it was too big for him to get into his mouth easily. They also jacked each other off. But it was really hard on both of them. Several times, Dean questioned his decision to allow Cas to try and carry twins.

 

In the middle of Cas’ seventh month, Cas went into labor. The strain of the twins was just too great on him and his birthing channel opened up prematurely. He was rushed to the hospital. Dean sat in the waiting room just trying not to lose his mind.

When the doctor came out, he was recommending a C Section be done. Dean agreed.

Again, waiting was killing him. He couldn’t lose Cas, he just couldn’t. He wanted his pups but Cas was the most important thing in his world.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a nurse came out and told him to follow her. He was led to a room where he saw his little Cas looking pale and exhausted in a bed. Sweat clung to his forehead. He smiled at Dean and Dean’s heart began to beat again.

He ran to Cas and kissed his omega all over his face.

“Oh baby, baby, I was so frightened.”

Cas beamed up at him.

“Would you like to hold your babies?” a voice behind him asked.

Dean turned around and saw a nurse holding two tiny pups.

“Oh my god…” Dean looked down at them. “Are they boys, girls?”

Cas replied, “One of each, Alpha. Meet your son and your daughter.”

Dean was crying like a baby.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas got to come home after a few days, but the pups were kept for a couple of weeks to make sure there were no complications. Cas and Dean would go to the hospital and sit with them every day, and Cas would nurse them.

At his check-up, Cas was told he could never have another pup. Cas was sad, but Dean assured him that he was more than happy with the three pups he had and he would never want any more anyway.

Dean hired a full-time nanny to help out at home. When the pups came home, things got hectic. Gabriel was thrilled to be a big brother and helped out as much as he could. Mostly he just took care of Cas. He was always asking him if he needed anything, and bringing him whatever he thought his mommy would need.

Cas couldn’t make enough milk for both pups so they had to go on bottle supplements. But most days when Dean got home from work he would find Cas in the rocking chair nursing one or the other.

They named the pups Michael and Hannah. Michael was such a serious pup, he seemed to be worrying about everything. Hannah was just a happy pup with a smile that lit up the room.

 

And at last, they could have sex as often as they wanted, for as long as they wanted, and knot and tie and it was beyond amazing. They had suffered through so much, and done without pleasuring each other so much, it was hard for Dean to keep his hands off Cas constantly.

The first time they fucked after Cas had the pups was so good, Dean actually cried. He was embarrassed but there it was, none the less. He held Cas and kissed him all over his face. He kissed and nuzzled down Cas’ throat and nipped his nipples. He got a quick taste of milk and it made him smile.

Cas was moaning and begging for Dean to fuck him. Dean wanted to take his time, to cherish each moment of this time with his omega. He took Cas’ little cock in his mouth and Cas didn’t even protest. He sucked on him just a little but then, he just had to have Cas.

He put Cas’ legs on his shoulders and plunged in. Cas cried out but in passion this time, and not in pain. Dean pulled all the way out of Cas and plunged back in again. He watched his cock disappear inside his mate and his heart sang.

He tried to make it last, but he just couldn’t. He had to take Cas roughly, hard and fast and claim him all over again. He felt his knot growing and forced it into Cas. Cas clenched on it, tying them and they both made gasps of ecstasy.

“Oh, my Alpha, it so, so good. So good to have your knot in me again.”

 

They fucked four times in a row that night. They fucked all night and until the sun came up. Dean made Cas come two times because he loved to do it and because Cas loved it in spite of how scandalous he thought it was.

Dean sighed. “I don’t want to stop. I don’t want to leave this bed and I do want to keep fucking you.”

Cas giggled. “Well, the nanny and the housekeeper _could_ take care of things for a day…”

“I like the way you think, little one,” Dean said with a growl. He grabbed Cas again.

 

Dean used all his wiles to arouse his omega to the point where he was begging Dean again to be fucked.

“Oh, Alpha, I need you in me. I need you to fuck me. Need your knot again, please…”

Dean was only too happy to oblige.

Three more times that day and they were finally sated and tired. Cas missed his pups and Dean was hungry, so they ventured out.

The house was quiet. The pups were all asleep and after looking in on them, they continued on to the kitchen. The nanny and housekeeper had retired for the night to their rooms. The house was so quiet. Cas found some leftovers to fix for them to eat.

They sat quietly together and ate. Dean reached out his hand and touched Cas’ fingers. Cas smiled at him in the glow of the light in the living room.

“I am the luckiest man on earth,” Dean said.

 


End file.
